


Solar spot

by Majchapachee



Category: MDZS, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: All! LXC, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom! LXC, Brother/Brother Incest, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Threesome - M/M/M, Implied orgy, Implied/Referenced Incest, LXC is unexpected slutty, M/M, OOC, PWP, Polyamorous Character, Seductive LXC, Top! LXC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majchapachee/pseuds/Majchapachee
Summary: While Clan Leader Jiang failed from many matchmaking, he seemed to have a crush on the number one beauty in the cultivation world, Clan Leader Lan. But the latter seemed to have many unknown secret under that pretty face.-Message from the author -Hello, everyone! I have something to tell you all. Due to finishing my thesis, I have to temporary leave all of my fiction. When I finish this, I will continue all of the fiction. See you again in late April!
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Lan Xichen, Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, Lan XiChen/Jin GuangYao, Lan XiChen/Lan WangJi, Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng, Nie MingJue/Lan XiChen, Nie Mingjue/Lan Xichen/Jin Guangyao, Nie Mingjue/Lan Xichen/Jin Guangyao/Nie Huaisang, XiCheng - Relationship, lan Xīchén/Niè Huáisāng
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	1. Part 1

The Lotus Pier currently was in the darken state.

All disciples were looked down, not dared to meet with that sharp, amethyst eyes. Before the owwer of that eyes fiercely turned his sight and walked away. Then they all knew that the matchmaking was failed...again.

When he got back to his own room, the man in violet robe sighed unhappily. Why? I have an ability not less than the other at all. My appearance is also at the fifth of handsome men in cultivation world. My wealth is also not poor. But why all pretty maidens didn't look at me?

Alright, I accept that I am brutal at speaking, but that means I am sincere to you. Or maidens like you all prefer that talkative Wei Wuxian over me?

Thinking to this point, Jiang Cheng suddenly frustrated...that damn brother! You told me you will visit the Lotus Pier, but what is staying with Han Guangjun at the Cloud Recesses for many months? Are you choosing husband over your own brother?!

Some part inside him wanted to charge in the Cloud Recesses, but another part told himself to calm down. A home is still a home. When that damn brother can't stand with Gusu's boring vibe, he may come back to the familiar colorful life at Yunmeng himself. At that time, I will revenge him back as ten times thousand times! Although his husband is with him.

And the circumstance was going as Jiang Cheng expected, but there was one thing out of his imagination. This time Wei Wuxian didn't come back to Yunmeng with the Younger Jade only, but the Older Jade who was the fairest person in cultivation world came with them too. So the idea of taking a revenge over his brother inside the heart of Sect leader Jiang was reduced in many part.

After greeting each other, then Jiang Cheng had realized that his brother didn't intend to visit their home at all. Visit the home...damn you! What is taking Lan Wangji around the city after that? You two actually want to find a new love making place, I know it!... oh... Zewujun is still here.

Jiang Cheng did not know what to do after his brother left him with Sect leader Lan one by one. When he saw the latter appearance in close, he then felt uncomfortable as if he cought a fever. His heart was beating rapidly as if he practiced the sword continuously for many hours.

"Clan leader Jiang, are you unwell?"

Jiang Cheng jolted

"Why do you say like that? I am fine."

"Now your face is red like catching a fever. Are you doing too much work? I seen that your face had been like this since we met."

... Ah...that is because of you...how melodious is your voice...

“Oh? Is that so? I didn’t be like this since I woke up”

He secretly signed in his heart just only few breaths, then he felt warmness on his forehead. His heart that almost calmed suddenly beat fast when he clearly saw what happened.

…Ah, This hand. So exquisite. Which god create this?...

“Zewujun, my symptom doesn’t severe like that. Don’t be too worry…Let’s sip the tea together.”

“If Clan Leader Jiang said like that, then I don’t have any doubt.” Lan Xichen gently smiled, made Jiang Cheng took his eyes off and called the servants to prepare a tea set for a guest while his eyes still blurred from that radiant smile.

When he sipped the warm tea and was surrounded with mild lotus fragrant near the waterside pavilion, his confused mind then turned calm, but he still had some embarrassment when his eyes involuntary met that doe eyes.

“Why today Zewujun choose to visit my Yunmeng Jiang? It’s said that you are ongoing seclusion after that Guan Yin temple incident.”

Lan Xichen lightly smiled. There was some sadness inside his eyes. “I just want to change the place to see if my mind is calm or not. After the seclusion, I noticed that staying in the old place and thinking about the old things don’t make anything better. Playing Guqin asking the moon for what? There is nothing I could hear from him.”

Jiang Cheng listened to him with empathy. This Clan Leader Lan was always a kind, generous, and honest man. After faced with that incident, he would be in severed heart broken. His first love was killed by the one whom he loved the most. The man who he loved and trusted the most was killed by his own Shuoyue from a double plan by the one whom he saw as a younger brother.

“It’s good that you come here, congratulations that you think like this. Life is so short, so don’t dig up the past ever.” Jiang Cheng said with consoling smile before looked at the table. “My servants are so thoughtful; they prepare Lotus Leaf liquor for me.”

“Lotus Leaf liquor of Yunmeng? That’s interesting.”

Jiang Cheng stunned for a while. “From your Clan rules, they prevent alcoholic beverages, aren’t they? Even it is a good stuff, I will never let you taste if it is against your Clan rules.”

Lan Xichen laughed lightly, which made the other had a palpitate in his heart. “Don’t worry, Clan Leader Jiang. I can use my Golden Core execute it, so it’s fine if I try only one cup.”

Jiang Cheng wrinkled his brows. But the other’s word made him somewhat relax.

“At that time when we were at the Golden Scales Pavilion, I already had to drink one cup. You were there too, weren’t you?”

“Not wrong, not wrong.” Jiang Cheng replied and rinsed one cup of liquor to the other before he rinsed another for himself. “But I have to warn you that Yunmeng’s liquor is rather strong.”

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

TBC in Part 2


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LXC truth is coming out. What does JC do?

After they drank liquor and enjoyed the lotus fragrance at the riverside pavilion for 2 hours, then the liquor started to intoxicate them.

“Tonight’s moonlight is so beautiful… _hic_ …It’s not bad to enjoy the moon at The Lotus Pier’s riverside… _hic_.”

“You…are drunk nowww?... _hic_ …You said you will try only one cuppp, ehhh?”

Lan Xichen propped up his chin and raised his cup, glanced his shining watery doe eyes to the other. His white, smooth skin like a fine jade became lovely pinkish shade. His charismatic lips curved up seductively. “Good liquor, such good taste till I have to drink more than one cup, respect…respect.”

That low, hoarse voice intoxicated by the liquor sounded with praising, made the other had a palpitate in his heart. With the liquor toxic, Jiang Cheng felt embarrassed as he didn’t know how to hide his face from. Naturally, he never drank the Lotus Leaf liquor until became drunk like this. But with his abash to the person in front of him, it made he continuously drank so many cups to reduce his bashful.

“I told yaaaa… the Lotus Leaf liquor had so GOOOOD taste, isn’t it…come come come, let’s respect you another cup.”

Clan Leader Jiang raised his cup as an invitation, made Clan Leader Lan responded with smile. But his smile looked so hot and seductive that made both of men and women forget their gender orientation.

“Respect to Clan Leader Jiang…Ohh!”

The tall man raised his cup and tried to stand up, but then he stumbled and fell to the other. Jiang Cheng froze, his face reddened with drunk suddenly became scarlet red like a beet, with his lower self was heated up when noticed that the side of the other face was pressing at his cheek. With his faint consciousness, he had some dirty idea in a flash.

…Not good, if some servants or anyone seeing this…

TBC


End file.
